Versatile
by PuckeringLemon
Summary: Nami is sad, the Mugiwaras are approaching Coco-villiage, and Luffy knows just how to cheer her up! A five-some Nami, Luffy, Zolo, Sanji,and Ussop A little BDSM anyone! Warning! Really, REALLY OOC!
1. Chapter 1

WARNING!!!!! : This story is rated M for a good reason. To keep out all the under-aged little perverted little children of this site, so please, keep your innocence. Mine is already lost, so don't worry about me. Also, it's very OOC.

Disclaimer: I asked Oda Sensei to give me One Piece, but he told me to go put a vibrator up my ass, because his characters would have kinky BDSM sex all the time, and then the world would be a few 100 decibels deafer after the first episode of "live" One Piece porn from girls and boys all over the world "squee-ing". So, for all of you baka people out there, I DO NOT!!!!! OWN ONE PIECE!!!!!

It had been pleasant for everyone on the 1000 Sunny. Each crew mate had their dreams and life-0,long goals laid before them with all the help they could ever need at their finger tips. After finding Zolo, Nami, Ussop, &Sanji, Luffy was happy as could be as their proud captain. Luffy loved Nami and the rest of his crew for that matter, just as much as his straw hat. He would do _anything_ for them.

Nami was getting nervous as they were about two days away from an island, where when they asked her about it, all she could do was shake her head and curse the name "Arlong" over and over. Luffy noticed first, and wanted to calm her, so he called to the rest of his male crew-mates,, and said, "Guys,….Nami's a little down….we should help her…._ relax_ ….." They all smiled. They had been waiting for Luffy to give them the go-ahead to start relationships with others on the ship.

Luffy looked for Nami on the ship, and finally found her on deck looking out at sea. She had stopped crying, but her cheeks were still red, as well as her chocolate eyes swollen. "Oooooh….Nami" Luffy cooed. "There, there, don't be sad, we will always be here for you."

Nami smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I know…."

Luffy had been anticipating a long night of comforting her, but to him all he could see was a very _willing_ Nami. "I'm glad you're feeling better then, would you like to have some….fun?" Nami nodded her head, and went with him to the mens quarters……

When she came in holding hands with Luffy, they knew that she was better, and was ready for _fun._ Nami was caught off guard by Luffy and Zolos' sadistic grins, and Ussop and Sanji's masochistic glares."….What….?"

"Luffy did you even tell her?" Zolo said a tad angry at her confuzzled state. "Aaahh…no, but she said she wanted to have _fun,_ so I figured you guys could tell her…."

They all looked flabbergasted, and Nami didn't like the uncomfortable silence so she spoke up. "Hey guys, right now, I'm up to anything, so you can tell me, you know……" Luffy replied."Okay, well, we want to have sex." There, he said it. He put it blunt and simple. They all took a step back unaware of how Nami might react. She just stood there and asked calmly, "where at, because I like it here, if you are okay with that……hmmm….?" All of them nodded yes, so they started "getting busy!"

While Luffy carried her to a St. Andrews cross that was hidden behind a bookshelf, Zolo explained to her that he and Luffy were sadists, and Ussop and Sanji were masochists. "Good thing I'm versatile!" she said in a sing-song voice. Everyone lit up a bit after hearing her say that!

Luffy had her fastened within minutes. She was facing towards the wall, and was only wearing a black thong. Zolo hated his women cold, so he pushed Luffy aside." Do you see these goose bumps!?" He shouted at the captain, "I know this is BDSM and all that, but I hate it when someone is shivering for any other reason than my dick up their…… hole!!!!" Luffy snickered at Zolo's inability to speak fluidly, and then said, "Don't worry Zolo….if you would wait one minute, I can put _this_ on her." He held a length of rope.

He tied Nami's breasts up, and had the rope in between her legs so it rubbed against her pussy. "There!" Luffy exclaimed. "Now, Nami-san, are you cold anymore?"

Nami was really,_ really_ shocked at this point, realizing that she was perfectly bound by the stupidest man alive and also that she was letting this happen. "Well, actually Luffy, it is rather cold…….."

"See! See!!" Zolo shouted, "Here, let me do this." He pushed a table from against the wall and pulled out a black bag. He reached inside and pulled out a black latex corset, a dog collar, a short…SHORT(!) red plastic skirt and a pair of stiletto heels. Nami couldn't breathe after she was pulled into the outfit. The corset was the least of her breathing problems. Once she was no longer shivering, Zolo had reached around her ribs and cupped her large breasts, hardly bound by the top. She wiggled a bit, but being cuffed the way she was……. well, it just wasn't possible.

Zolo pressed his chest and erection into her from behind and whispered in her ear. "Give me your safe words…."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece and all of its amazing characters, and I would like to thank Nami, Zolo, Ussop, Luffy, and Sanji for letting me practically rape them. Yes, they are very nice.

Chappie 2

"Um…my safe words are…tangerine, for stopping the activity, and pinwheel, for the whole deal."

Zolo grinned, and breathed in her ear. Nami, playing the masochist, was in ecstasy. She could feel his massive length creeping up her inner thigh, and when it touched her slit, she moaned."AH!!" Zolo was still holding her one breast, and he grabbed her other in no time, feeling her nipples harden, even through the plastic of the corset.

Nami screamed when he suddenly undid the clasp on her wrists, and she began falling backwards, unaware that his actions were on purpose. "Are you okay!" Nami was so afraid that he would fall funny, and twist something, and she would feel bad forever…..but, Zolo being..ZOLO, he was just screwing with her.

She fell on top of him, her back against his chest, and with her feet still being attached, she couldn't remove herself. "…STOP WIGGLING!" he shouted. "Oh God, you're hurt!" She screamed. "NO I'm NOT! You idiot! Now hold still. This is part of our game!"

Nami felt utterly stupid, but then again, humiliation was HER role…. She just laid there, wondering what this 'game' was, and soon, Luffy straddled her, and she realized quickly, that she was about to heave some HARD-CORE FUN!

A/N: sorry for the short chappie, but I truly feel that this has meaning and that cliff hangers are a NECESSITY!(plus I'm a meanie like that*smirk*


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: this is some bad shit, don't read if still young and innocent, I am already lost, so leave me behind, besides, I like it!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING it all belongs to Eiichiro Oda!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nami turned red…she felt her juices flow, and knew that Zolo would soon feel them drip on his bare chest. Luffy cocked his head and giggled (yes! He giggled!) Nami was distressed."What's so funny!" she said in a hopeless tone. Suddenly he grabbed her hips, "…these."Nami hadn't realized she had been grinding her hips.

'I must be turning him into a pancake by now' she thought, feeling Zolo squirming under her, little did she know, Zolo was the one about to hurt her!

She gasped. Zolo had pulled her thong aside (in doing so, her juices pooled on his stomach) and swiftly plunged into her tight asshole. Then, while she was arching backwards, Luffy pulled his out, and shoved into her more feminine entrance.

Sanji and Ussop both cringed. Even as subs, they knew that being double stuffed was never, ever more pleasurable than painful. Sanji jumped to his feet, by God, he could simply not watch this!

He walked over to the threesome, and to comfort the sweet lady, he laid a hand on her breast, and his mouth on her neck, in attempt to keep her mind off the extreme stretching.

What Sanji didn't understand, was that Nami was both a masochist and a sadist, she LOVED pain! Through her clenched jaw, she begged him. "let me suck ….you…"Sanji was startled. THIS WAS A FIRST! He slowly unzipped his pants, and placed his cock over her mouth, and slowly glided in gagged, when he jolted forward, because luffy kissed the pink glory in front of him.

Speaking of Luffy, he was very proud! Not only had he got Nami to comply, they were having a foursome. Now where was Ussop!


End file.
